1. Field
The present specification discloses a processing apparatus that is to be communicably connected to a network and that performs a process in accordance with a processing instruction. Specifically, the present specification discloses a processing apparatus that displays a title of a content published on the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of content is published on a network. A server that publishes summarized content information including a URL and a title of each content is connected to the network. One example of the summarized content information is feed information. Formats for feed information include, for example, RSS and Atom. A software for acquiring the feed information and displaying content is disclosed on a website (http://www. forest.impress.co.jp/article/2004/05/26/dirtynewsreader.html) located on the Internet on Jul. 29, 2008, titled “Dirty News Reader displays titles of distributed articles on RSS sites like an electronic signboard”, published May 26, 2004 by Impress Corporation and written by Tomoyuki Otsu. When this software is installed on a PC, a user can view the title of each content. When the user clicks on a title, the PC opens a browser, and accesses the URL of the content corresponding to that title. The content is thereby displayed on the PC.